dragon_ball_raging_skiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Itso
'First Name Itso' 'Last Name' 'IMVU Name NoctisShigo' 'Nicknames' The Red Saiyan, The red one. 'Age' 18 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5,6 'Weight' 190lb 'Blood type' A 'Behaviour/Personality' Itso is a very loyal saiyan who would not betray his comrades or cause unnecessary destruction. He is also very observant however, under certain conditions he could be very adaptive and change his personality. An example is if he was to land into a foreign planet he would observe the planet and attack back unless provoked. He is mostly serious and sometimes care free however he enjoys mostly peace. He can also be competitive at times Appearance Itso appears in his teens, he has the same color skin as Gohan and has black eyes. His hair is black and spiked up while being slanted a bit to the left side, well a typical saiyan hair. His body is muscular and meduim build and he wears a blue saiyan under suit with the amoured pads being black. His tail is wrapped around his waist and he has black saiyan boots and gloves while his rader remains white with a red power level countering screen. ( A vague or specific description of your characters looks. ) High school grade(If you Go) ( This only applies to 3rd generation characters. All characters will be in a grade depending on there ages typically. 14-15. Freshmen. 15-16 sophmore 16-17 Junior 17-18 Senior We will allow your character to be older in a younger grade if you want. ) 'Relationship' Single Abilities (skills): The usual saiyan abilities like Great ape transformation, Flight and extraordinary physical abilities of a saiyan however, as his own abilities it would be the form of his attacks. He is unexperience enough to learn super saiyan or awake however, he will unlock it as he gains experience Vermillion blast: Its a form of shooting out a blast from his palms, the blast is red which gave him the name red one and he can fire it with one hand and this allows him to shoot two from both palms however, he chooses to shoot from one palm. Volley V blasts: This is a form of the vermillion blast however instead of going as a beam the blast is scattered into forms of itself. If all the scatter parts of the blast were to hit it would add up to the same damage as the vermillion blast. Artificial moon: Its when he create his own moon by using his own ki energy. What Vegeta used on Kakarot( Goku) He can use normal ki blasts and wave and has normal saiyan fighting capabilities which will advance as he gains experience Occupation None Saiyan middle class warrior 'Occupation' ( Car sales men? Bar tender? Nurse? As well as, what part of the you particapate in. ) 'Weapon of Choice' He uses his fists however, he may use a sword Allies/Enemies Those who threaten the saiyans and that oppose harmful to him ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' Like every saiyan, there power level was tested as soon as they are born and Itso's power level wasn't so perfect or poor so they made him a middle class warrior. His parents were neither proud or disappointed in their son however as Itso grown he been visiting different planets and gaining experience or conquering the planet in squads for king Vegeta. He has seen that other saiyans has higher ranks than him in his days in and out of planet Vegeta. Which led the young saiyan to actually push himself onto trying to be a high rank to be the same level as the elites. However, his goal of becoming an elite started when he was 14 and so he carried on his goal visiting planets and rarely going to planet vegeta. He only returned to planet vegeta to either recieve orders or to repair his pod to head out again, leaving no time to actually see his parents. This went on and on until when he was 18 he went to a far away planet on a mission. Little did he know was that day was the day Frieza was going to blow up the saiyans planet which succeeded in Frieza's doing however, Itso lived since he was on his mission. While on his mission he received the news of planet Vegeta being destroyed 2 months later which led him to be angered to the point his actions wasn't follow improvised. In rage he went into his space pod not paying attention to the universes disaster which will play. So in course to planet Vegeta found himself caught in a space storm or black hole which he coultn't describe at the time since all he heard was the sound of crashing and thunder until his pod went out of control and a burst of light happened. Later on his eyes flashed open and he noticed that he was somewhere else in the universe( Time travel) and that his controls was completely smashed in which led him to a new course. Now being directed blindly through space made Itso hope he wouldn't be travelling somewhere unknown or to a dangerous place however, the pod malfunction directed him to a planet he has never heard of or arrived at. The planet was Earth and that's where his fate will begin ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) Category:Gen 1